Calling you out
by hiddendaisy1821
Summary: Below Camelot lies a secret, covered by the track of time and it is calling for someone to bring it to the surface. Dark!Merlin
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**AN:** As Kilgharrah told Merlin once, Morgana is the darkness to his light but what if it was the other way around and what if instead of the great dragon Camelot hid a very different secret? This is only the prologue; plenty more to come. I'd love to hear what you guys thing since this is my first multi-chapter story in this fandom.

-oo-

**Prologue**

In the darkness below everything that Camelot was lay a creature not capable of understanding or living in the human world. Legend says that the great dragon was banished beneath the walls of Camelot, but that is just a cover up for the ugly deed that the great king Uther has done. Beneath all of that is hardly a dragon, but an even more vicious power. The power in form of magic. The power of the last warlock to walk the earth. His name - Merlin.

The magical shackles and the hunger keep him at bay. His almost skeletal frame leaned on a rocky surface of the caves wall. Clothes that hang of his thin frame and a mop of hair untamed. Everything screamed of utter defeat, except his eyes. They still shined with an unnatural color of gold, but with a look that didn't seem to deem the person present to the current place. They are far away, thinking of who knows what, and a silent movement of the lips forming the same word again and again. Calling them out.

"Morgana."


	2. Part 1

**AN: **I forgot to mention before but this story is an AU from the pilot episode and beyond. A big thank you to everyone who reviewed or favorite/followed the story and even those who were curious enough to give it a chance and read it, it is much appreciated.

-oo-

She wakes from another nightmare with a silent scream on her lips. It happened again. For the last couple of months her nightmares have turned into something else. They felt like reality even more so than her other ones that seemed to convey the future. This one only a pair of golden eyes and a voice whispering her name.

Throughout the day Morgana's unease grew, her thoughts plagued by the recurring nightmare, yet unable to shake it from her mind. Most of the time her fear would wash over and tear away at the visions in her head, but this one was different.

It left her curious, anxious and even a bit excited to be able to find the mystery behind it. What can possibly be hiding behind that blazing color of gold? The secret that somehow wants to be spilled and littered in her soul to give her the answer she'd been waiting for. Sometimes it seems she'd been waiting forever.

Soon days and nights started to bleed into one and the sense of reality seemed blurred and incomprehensive at the time, thoughts escaping never to return. Until that horrible afternoon. The day of execution.

Magic, considered vile and cruel in the eyes of law. No other sentence but death can be found at the hand of king Uther. So her nightmares lived within her, never to be shared with anyone. That is how people of Camelot lived. In fear of the unknown and magic.

The view from the window offered a spectacle of horror for all those attending. When the executioners' hand started to fall towards the victims neck and the axe produced a sickening sound that left everyone silent, her eyes couldn't take the sight and her gaze averted as shiver followed up her spine. The feeling of dread spread like a wildfire and a sudden pressure gathered in her head making her feel like her head was about to be split open.

"Morgana."

Eyes wide open in fright, she turned around panicky trying to deduce where the sound originated from. This absolutely could not be only a nightmare, because the voice was lauder, like somehow it was closer to her.

"Hear me-"

Suddenly she found herself running through the damp corridors like her inner self somehow knew the way. Some invisible force was pulling her into the unknown direction, even as she came to a wall, somehow like a memory gashing before her eyes showing her a way through. Finally after searching for what seemed forever she found herself in front of a dark and cold pathway that led deep into the underground. All of this looked familiar even though she never set a foot in here.

The maze was never ending, the stairs kept going on and on, but suddenly a soft light was spreading from the end of the path. As she ran towards the light the same voice called out to her.

"Stop!"

Coming to a halt and instinctively turning toward the sound she was met with a pair of blazing golden eyes.


	3. Part 2

**AN: **I forgot to mention before that right now Merlin can seem a little OOC but you have to keep in mind he's been stuck underground for decades without human contact so bear with me. Also I was wondering do you guys prefer the shorter chapter or the longer ones, and as always a big thank you to everyone who reviewed/followed or just took the time to read the story.

-00-

**Part 2**

It feels like an eternity has passed in this hollow place. His body that once radiated the calm and sureness of his magic, now just an empty vessel for his soul. It doesn't come as a surprise that he can't hear his own thoughts anymore, the starvation and decay erased everything he once was.

The only thing he finds comfort in is that a small flame of magic has started to burn in his hand and he has somehow managed to collect his thoughts to reach out to the said flame. As he was able to stretch his mind to the person he's left with nothing but awe - with the connection established he felt in tune with her like never before in his life. Her strength and sorrow poured over and seeped into his bones, her nightmares came alive in his mind and he saw the agony she took on her shoulders.

Morgana, her name. At least that is what he concluded from her dreams. A majestic and eternal name. Name that was worthy of her.

The vibrant color of her magic covering her like an invisible blanket, yes, this is definitely her. Maybe after all this cowardice on his part it is time to stir things up. Like before. Maybe even before Uther and his rule, time to turn it all back to old Religion, put the essence of magic in uproar and maybe finally let his presence known.

The return of the great Emrys.

His body ached for it has not been used properly for decades, only with his magic being able to sustain him all this time, nurturing him to endure and survive the conditions that have befallen him.

As he feels her getting closer, he realizes that in the dark she won't be able to see the pit and so as her steps conquer the last of stairs and place her inside the vast cave, he feels the words and rush of emotions that come with them while praying for her swift stop.

"Stop!"

With the meeting of their eyes across the darkness, he feels the time do the very same thing.

-oo—

The commanding note in the voice makes her stop mid stride and abruptly turn in the direction it has been spoken from. Even through the darkness she can feel almost palpable pressure from the presence of something before her.

It makes her revert in her mind to step back and recoil in fear and yet her body makes a step towards its destined direction that will free her from her anguish and the lie she recognized her life was by now.

The darkness slowly diminishes around the human frame as a burning torch seems to be lit by its body. With great difficulty she manages to distinguish a skeletal frame in front of her, as if a corpse is all there is to it. The closer she looks the more convinced she becomes this visit will change everything, a shiver that follows a fearsome throw back to reality as she comes face to face with the owner of the golden eyes which are almost penetrating through her very being and warping its knowledge around her very essence.

With a sudden terror she realizes that the fire wasn't blowing from a torch but from this person's hand and it somehow made the one thing in her mind that she could not let herself believe as real as anything in her life was till that very moment. It was magic.

The knowledge of it makes her drop to her knees and right in the lane of sight of penetrating gold.

"Does it make you tremble, the need to kneel before a fallen king of old. The relic."

-oo-


	4. Part 3

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**A/N: **I'm going on a trip for a few days so I decided to upload this chapter since I finished it early. Hope you guys like it.

-00-

**Part 3**

As her figure became alight his surprise rose with it. She wasn't what he expected. A fog somehow appeared before his eyes clouding everything around but her, his entire being responding to her flint of magic that has started slowly but surely to break around her. In one word, beautiful. She was the one he was waiting on.

The situation suddenly became clear as he saw her distress and decided to keep as calm and oriented as possible as to not frighten her too much over the circumstances they found themselves in.

Yet the unbidden anger reared its ugly head and started to smolder within. How long has he been here, nobody to help him, to even come to this freakish place to exchange a word. It never happened and the stillness of it that has barged him for centuries had driven him somehow unable to keep his mouth from uttering the words of condescend, even if she was not to blame for any of it.

"Does it make you tremble, the need to kneel before a fallen king of old. The relic." he said, the growl almost unleashing his final bind on his magic. The intolerance of his own weakness that somehow always captures him. A reminder of how he had failed to put his power and knowledge and set things straight decades ago. Now it all lies in ruins in front of his feet.

As he rises his head towards this person that somehow decided to shed a light into his dark world. Perhaps things could change and there really could be another way. They could find it.

"A war has been residence of these lands in time when magic had a chance to stand on its own, to fight for what small pride and stature could such vile war entail. It was also needed for the people at the time to cross into a stage when it shouldn't matter what you are and what is the core of your existence."

As Merlin whispered the words that brought memories before his eyes and called forth the demon within him, he saw that she had finally woken from her trance like state and attentively turned her attention to him and was listening with somewhat of a fearful look on her face.

It made him focus to try to covey to her what was messed up and covered in a haze long ago inside of his mind. He understood the necessity of telling her this story of the times long past to somehow start of this stalemate that has placed itself before him, before them all.

"Inside that war casualties were numbered in thousands and people have started to doubt their cause and strength to endure to the end. At the time in forefront were the strongest warriors and warlocks fighting to make their place bound to the land that soaked their blood. I was one of the warlocks in that mist and soon had discovered that a number of my brothers have diminished into nothing when facing the heavy swords and spears of deluded warriors. We couldn't fight against all of them. They were too many."

A breath has caught inside his mouth making him feel the almost metallic taste of the blood. As the gaze fell on her he noticed that her expression had changed from fearful, to attentive and even compassionate. He admired her ability to understand and empathize with an unknown individual. She really was special.

"It didn't take long for all of my friends to fall and those who managed to survive fled into the woods to find some shelter from the new hand of law. In my desperation I let all my magic power release at once destroying everything in its path, burning the forest down. Most of the knights have fallen prey to it, but once it passed I didn't have any strength left in me and when they came for me I didn't have anything in me to stop them. That was my end."

Merlin's face hardened with the lines of loss and it did nothing to discourage her curiosity that shone like an open book waiting to hear the inevitable truth that led him here. Inhaling slowly the fire in his hand seemed to start turning into a red flame as his story came to a conclusion.

"As they got to me and the sword was supposed to be the last thing I'll ever see, the king in his golden armor came with his knights and ordered for me to be restrained and captured so I am made an example for all the other wizards who dare to defy his rule and with that they threw me into this miserable place with nothing but a cling of shackles and the drips of water to keep me company."

As he finished a lost look darkened his still youthful features – there was nothing worse than being alone. With a corner of his eyes he saw her move her hand in his direction but stop as she saw his dark look and the timid in her eyes returned as he uttered the words.

"But no more."

The gravity of those words reflected in his posture and she took an involuntary step back. But as the flame in his hand turned dark blue so did the look in her eyes - curiosity. Interesting.


	5. Part 4

**Part 4**

Nothing seemed to make sense and all around her things went on in a misty cloud of doubt. It felt surreal, as if she was watching one of her dreams play out right in front of her eyes, feeling nothing but a simple urge to get closer to find out more. Maybe things will finally align in a proper row and diminish the scattered feelings that dwell within her.

There he was, eternal and all standing; as if the chains do not shackle him to this place and make him waste away with his life. Yet he seemed clear minded and ever present in his place of prison. This was a powerful person, even without his magic she can feel that the mind is a sharp tool that is used swiftly and deadly by him. Still it didn't make her falter.

When the commanding voice grew wistful and started his long forgotten history which seemed to be buried along with time her own interest seemed to grow. The story, which inhaled the forgotten world, mist spread before her eyes and yet she can see it clearly. The clash of titans, the battle ridden fields and warriors vicious cries fighting for supremacy and honor.

It seemed almost like another world, but his ever changing flame somehow kept her grounded here and now. It seemed to reflect the man's emotion as it almost wailed the mourning for his time and his people. The rawness of circumstances made her want to come closer, because it would mean that she isn't imagining things, that this man is really here before her.

She couldn't deny the seductive call of the unknown. It was calling her with the most enticing sound, his voice. Against this kind of magic she couldn't resist, even as the atmosphere grew thick with a dark power coming from him, she couldn't deny it. She needed to know more.

Fear that grew in her all her life is now overwhelmingly silent and present. She is aware that she must tread carefully for her to not get lost in this haze. Her movement needs to be cautious and alert. At the end of the line, she mustn't lose herself. She won't.

But with his growing determination she realized it won't be easy as she withdrew her hand that had tried to make her way towards the man in his sorrow. She can't forget herself, not now.

"But no more."

The words called out for the change of temperature and it chilled her to the bones. What a beautiful flame. The determination had her almost reeling in need to accompany whatever plans he wanted to complete.

Is he going to be the answer for her questions, for all things she lived through in this life? Maybe things now will finally make sense.

With a resolve make its presence known, she decided. She will follow him, because the color of gold is better than the never ending darkness that follows her in her nightmares.

-oo-

As many people were introduced to magic they reacted differently. In his life, it ranged from absolute horror to attentive intrigue. Yet, she was different. It has started to be a constant - her being able to surprise him. At first, he thought that she won't be able to handle the knowledge as she did grow up in the world where magic was shunned and revered.

The look in her eyes now was anything but.

He prides himself on being able to analyze and detect human emotion to the point that most are an open book to him. She on the other hand is an enigma. Not only did her adjustment toward the magic been hastened that in a span of one-sided conversation she has relaxed to the point where her curiosity is shining clearly in her eyes.

Her magic had called to him, let him know of its presence and begged to be touched and connected with his. All without her knowledge in the ways of magic. She had called him; he had only answered her call.

For a warlock to answer a call of magic it needs that the magic of the host recognizes the magic of its counterpart and that would mean…

Not going there, time to connect the dots of his plan, time to put his plan into motion. As he looks at her his expression softened he decides that he's going to rely on her as much as she will on him. Trust will need to be built upon a common goal, mutual respect and search for truth.

"Pardon to interrupt your internal struggle but I am in need of your help , Lady Morgana."

He almost felt her quick intake of breath and her eyes narrowing at his spoken plea. Probably weighing on whether she actually should do it or not. As soon as the look of determination came alight, he knew his answer.

"Even thou you seem like a trustworthy person towards me I cannot help but feel that all this could also be a ploy to get me to help you to run away with my death placed in this cave."

It is not unfeasible as he was in the sights of her steely gaze why she could be a mighty queen.

"Why would I do anything to help you? After all these years I can only imagine the resentment and appetite for revenge against those who wronged you here in Camelot. So, why would I help someone hell bent on destroying my home?"

Well that was to be expected in the situation they were in. He needed to tread lightly if he wanted to win her cooperation. He inhaled slowly and gazed openly at her, hoping to convey that he will be fair and honest with her.

"I know you can't take this with an easy heart. It seems that these are times where danger lurks behind every shadow and I do not want to add to that pile. I am not interested in demise of Camelot or its people, I want Uther, for he is the one that has continued to hunt my people even after our defeat has been so clear. He is the one that lets everyone live in fear of who they are, afraid to make their nature known for all it awaits is death. I do not care about the politics of this world or its laws all I want is justice for those he has wronged."

A raged breath was released as he recalled another memory.

"He used to come down here as he established his rule in Camelot and recited how he will hunt down every one of them, how not even women and children are safe from his wrath, for he will have no one alive in this world who will defy his rule. I promise that, after all this ends you can lock me up down here again."

He has tried his best to plead his case, the rest is on the fates, if they will grant him passage to redemption or leave him to rot with his demons.

With that she pulled out a decorated blade that could only be worthy of royalty and her face turns stoic.

"If you try anything to harm me I will not hesitate to stab you in the gut and as you bleed out carve your heart out for good measure. I have questions for you and they need answering, if I sense that you indeed are plotting against me I will not hesitate to tell the King what has been done here."

As she almost placed a hand in his helping him out of his chains she locked her green eyes with his and a flash of gold passed through them.

"Are we in agreement-"

He remembered he hasn't shared his name with her yet and felt her hesitance to ask.

"Merlin."

Back to her resolved face and her magnetic eyes that always seem to call for his attention and for the first time he feared of what she could see in his.

"Are we in agreement, Merlin? No lies."

He felt her caution and couldn't help but feel proud. She will make a fine sorceress indeed. With a smirk slowly pulling at his lips he responded in an amused voice.

"Wouldn't dream of it, my Lady."


	6. Part 5

**Part 5**

There are certain feelings that you remember. How your favorite perfume smells or the scent of a flower, remember the touch of your father's hand. That is how she would describe this sensation as her hand was placed in his. It felt like coming home.

This feeling of a reestablished knowledge on how this is right, that she didn't make a mistake by putting her trust into this man. His magic felt familiar as if an old friend came back to greet her. She was sure of it, even as it slowly started to drain her inner energy, her magical core she presumes, that it was okay and that she shouldn't be afraid of current sensations that were flowing through her, making her almost dizzy with a feeling of purpose.

This time she will matter, her actions will matter. Never before has she saw herself as more than a pretty girl standing in line for her place at a husband's side in an arranged marriage. Couldn't even begin to fathom what it would be like to lose this newfound sense of direction that is cursing through her making her heart beat accelerate and her hand tremble in his. So this is what purpose feels like, to be meant for more than an ordinary life of misery and constant self-loathing where you spent your time questioning and regretting the decisions you made because you felt that you were meant for more.

Suddenly, returning her attention to the man before her she sees the shackles snap while his eyes glow golden to aphesis the return of power in this powerful warlock.

"Much better, now that I can finally feel my magic returning to me. These shackles wouldn't allow me to gather more than just a slitter of life force to sustain me yet not enough for me to be able to cut through them. By borrowing yours I was able to challenge it with an outside source and combine it with mine, and in that moment I was able to cut through."

What does a person say to that, one that was learned to hate and fear magic every step of the way. Well you gawk like a stupefied chicken in awe and fear, trying to decide which of those should shine trough. How can you not be impressed by the knowledge and instinct to wield said power.

"I never would've believed that I would be in a position to help a sorcerer and actually do it. Yet here I am proving myself wrong and not caring that I am."

A slow smile spreads across his face as he slowly pulls himself up. She can hear the bones in his back cracking from not being used in a long time. As he stands to his full height, she notices that he is tall, but his frame hangs haggardly on him, as if not used to be able to free roam with his own body, which is understandable. He looks around making her tense with a realization that this unknown enigma before her, a powerful warlock is free and she feels that uncertainty and fear creep up in her spine.

Turning around to gather his surroundings and calculate a best way to progress he turns back to her and with a serene look on his face, which makes her own fears about the current situation subside, and excitement in his eyes says, "I suppose we should hurry, get out from this cave and to a place where people wouldn't so easily barge in and then- I shall find a way to bring the people of Camelot to a realization that magic is not something to be feared and can be used for the good of all people, not just those who wield it."

With that his face once again moves back to an almost sinister visage and it makes her shudder because she knows that she won't like the next part coming from him.

"And to make their precious king cover in despair as I stand before him, free and ready to judge his fate."

-oo-

He can almost feel her breath hitch and a shudder that follows almost makes him assure her that it wasn't his intention to bring any kind of discomfort to her and yet he relents. Now is not the time, he needs to push forward and not dwell too much or he could lose the sight of his goal. With a decision made he takes a breath and says, "Any ideas where I could reside while evading the inquiring eyes of the people of Camelot and its king?"

At that moment she goes completely still as if her mind is absent from her body and Merlin fears she has gone into a state of panic. It makes him recall her magic as it entwined with his to free him from the shackles that held him trapped for most of his life. She has set him free and for that he will make sure that she knows that he has no intentions to harm her. So with a cautious step forward and a slight tremor in his voice he asks hesitantly.

"Morgana?"

Her eyes snap to his face and he is caught in a whirlwind of green. He follows the movement of her lips as they form words completely forgetting to pay attention.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that."

He tries so hard to resist the pull of her, but her voice snaps him back to reality.

"I believe my chambers are safe."

With that his gaze locks with hers and a thought just resonates in his mind. _How was he supposed to respond to that?_

"Uh… huh… I really don't think it's a good idea, my lady. You see-" with that he feels his body going through a free fall as his foot connects with a nearby pillar of rocks that he has overseen. Quickly recovering and glaring fruitlessly at the offending pile he continues. "It really isn't proper for us to be confided in a place of your permanent residence. What might people think?"

As she shakes herself out of the daze and resolutely makes a step forward, he is taken aback by the realization that in this time he really feels out of depth and that this woman before him has shaken him to the core. He feels like here he will be so avidly lost and with her he will be able to tread softly through the maze of unknown that this time presents.

Her eyes captivate every inch of his attention and make him unable to see anything else but her.

The scoff that leaves her lips makes him anxious for her answer. The condescending smile that fallows makes him grit his teeth. How dare she think of him as a person to be made fun of. He's a powerful warlock, damn it.

"First of all, aren't we hiding from people, so for them to see us will draw suspicion no matter where we are. An unknown person with a lady of my stature would draw attention anywhere. We both know that the one place people aren't allowed to enter without my consent are my chambers which makes it a perfect choice, don't you think?"

At his baffled expression, her smile widens and he realizes that he is literally losing his mind to her. The nerve of her to lecture him on his ability to adapt and understand the situation. Yet, he must concede this round, he knows that she is right and it makes him feels like a kid fighting for their parent's approval.

In spite of him losing, he respects her ability to stand up for herself and not tremor at the sight of his power. Feeling his eyes on him, he realizes that he has been caught musing in his own thought and curses another moment of his weakness. He is already letting his guard down. With that thought in mind he manages almost begrudgingly offer his agreement to her explanation.

"Uh… yes, you are quite correct. We better not wait here any longer, time for us to move forward."

Not giving her a chance to see how she unsettled him, he quickly turns around and starts climbing the stairs, all the while feeling her couple of steps behind him with her gaze permanently set on his form. This woman is really going to be the death of him.

With his mind not focused on his task, he feels his foot trip on a step ahead of him but he manages to catch himself and move on as if nothing happened, but a chuckle behind him alerts him that she had seen everything. Fighting back a growl he decides to quicken his strides, the sooner they're out of here the better. Yet still the chuckle follows him through the narrow stairway and hidden away from her curious eyes he smiles for the first time in what seems like centuries.


	7. Part 6

**Part 6**

As the light hits her face for the first time in what seems like forever she decides that the time in that cave must flow differently and it had nothing to do with her companion. The buzz in the Camelot is noticeable and her thoughts fall back on the poor soul that had lost her life in the courtyard earlier in the day, makes her confront the cruel world that they find themselves in.

People are not accepted for what they are and it seems that evil and darkness lurk around every corner because of it. Yet, now it is time to act, to change the course of destiny and finally pull it on its rightful path.

Glancing at Merlin beside her, she thinks of their earlier encounter and has to smile. He really seems like a man from another time, the mannerisms and the way he speaks remind her of the words in ancient books in languages long forgotten. Underneath the mask she suspects a boy is to be found, one who has been deeply hurt and left to his own devices in a torrid time where a lot of people's lives were on his shoulders and he felt that not being able to thrive as his personal failure and a burden to bear.

Walking briskly towards her chambers in hopes that no one has paid closer attention to her or her companion she ends up almost skipping the final steps towards her place of fortitude.

Looking back towards Merlin she can see that he is nowhere near in good health that one would hope from an obviously powerful wizard. The sweat has collected on his forehead and his breathing seems to be very shallow and rapid. All this must be taking a great toll on him and she can only imagine how long he's been down in that cave without any proper movement or nutrition, a bed to rest on.

"We're almost there. Just a little more." she says, surprising herself with the need to reassure and encourage him in some way. Hoping that it will ease at least his mind, but glancing back and seeing the frown on his face she decides that is easier said than done.

Suddenly she finds herself colliding with a sturdy build in front of her. Knocking the breath out of her, she tries to collect herself as quickly as possible. Turning to the culprit, she feels the rush as the air is absent from her lungs and she manages to form one word.

"Arthur."

This will not end well. What can she possibly say that could get them out of this mess? As his imposing form and focus are turned on her she feels that this really isn't her day. Impatience is mirrored on his face and he almost growls out his words with it.

"Morgana. Where've you been? I've been looking for you everywhere. Father needs to see you."

Than his eyes fall on Merlin and his face darkens in suspicion and the feeling of dread envelops her. The feeling of two forces colliding mists the air and all she can think is that this chance meeting may not be a chance meeting at all, but a higher force at work.

"Who is this Morgana?"


	8. Part 7

**Part 7**

The best laid plans usually are full of unexpected twists and turns. During our life we meet and form attachments and close bonds that transcend that of a family bloodline. Most of these bonds start in the most unusual way and it keeps us on our toes for the future in hopes not to miss that important person the next time. Meeting Arthur didn't show much promise for any of previously mentioned things.

The person before him wasn't associated to the darkness his father obviously cast around himself. He did strike an impressive figure for a warrior, his body giving away the signs of battle and experience of a seasoned warrior. Yet, if they were ever to meet on the battlefield Merlin would paint the ground red with his blood. He wouldn't pose a threat. Now, in this situation with his plan on stake and the process of getting to Uther pending, he decided he needed to thread carefully.

Still, a warrior should know his place when found among powerful magicians, including Morgana. Quickly casting a glance towards her, he noticed that even though she was irritated with him and concerned for their predicament he saw that she was also afraid for Arthur and how he would react to this development if it resolved in a dire way.

This meant that he wouldn't be able to harm him if he wanted to keep Morgana on his side. No matter, he could still have his fun. He will knock him down from his royal pedestal.

With the situation unfolding he decided this needed to be dealt with swiftly, they mustn't lose more time than they already had. It was time for him to make his presence known, on time nonetheless for Arthur has finished with his line of inquiry of Morgana. But, before he could identify himself Morgana decided to do that for him leaving him surprised in her wake.

"He's just a servant, nothing more than a stable boy that tends to my horse. Why if I didn't know better I'd think that you were worried, brother."

As surprise showed clearly on his face, he decided that maybe he should let this play out without his interference. To no avail though, as Arthur quickly scoffed on her subject and turned back to condescendingly look at him and make a simple shimmer of anger bubble underneath the surface. This conflict will not be avoided, at least in a verbal sense.

"Really, just a servant. Does he have a name, can he speak or is he a mute."

Such mockery of him hasn't happened in decades, he mustn't forget himself - it's not just his future at stake here.

"I am Merlin. I didn't realize that royalty came in a form of a prat."

With that he let a low chuckle fill the small space of the corridor. The face of the prince made a visage of a gaping parrot and it amused him to no end. Quickly recovering Arthur continued.

"You give yourself a lot of liberties for a servant. You do realize I could take you apart with one blow."

The self-confident smile was back on prince's face and it just served to push his anger more to the surface. Feeling the magic cracking beneath his fingertips he couldn't help but counter.

"I could take you apart with less than that."

He could almost feel the tension that seemed to travel around them and he could also feel the anger from Morgana at their obvious childish display and stubbornness that came with pride.

"You two are being childish, I really shouldn't be bothered with either of you. Arthur, no matter how much you boast about your swordsmanship we both know I could beat you."

She wasn't up for royal etiquette and measuring each other up for some sign of weakness.

"No one saw that, your word against mine, besides I am not here to fight with you, but him. He on the other side is just begging for a lesson in how to address his prince."

Pride led to all kinds of conflicts in the past. Petty things that led people to an absolute ruin, bigger people than him or Arthur. Yet, he seemed to bring out the child in him, the need to compete and prove himself. His magic tingling on his fingertips and with it he could prove his worth, make the naïve prince realize who he really is. Underneath it all there are things that are more important and he needed to look past the present.

"I am afraid that your mediocre skills should be put to test some other time, when and if, you behave like a price and not a royal clot pole. With you it could be a long wait, your highness."

With that he moved towards him and crossed his arms, daring the young prince to be the lesser man and attack him.

"I shouldn't busy myself with a lowly servant like you, Merlin. The need to pommel your scrawny bones to the ground can wait. Yet, it doesn't explain what you are doing here with Morgana?"

Thinking on his feet was never his strong suit and it wasn't something he wanted to exercise now. As most of the plans though, this one was also becoming more of a problem than salvation for his cause. With that he locked his eyes with Morgana's hoping to convey how stumped he felt in this moment and maybe she was better at this than he. Everyone lies to family.

-oo-

She could feel the potent pressure of his magic, could almost feel it on her own skin. It made her think that Merlin is still a big unknown in her life, but she had vowed to stick to his way until answers are provided for her own path in destiny.

She knows that Arthur was never the most patient person in the world and that any wrong wording from her will bring this encounter to its escalation and she feared that either of them could draw the sharp end of the sword.

By the darkening in Merlin's eyes, she could clearly see the struggle and once more she is surprised by her ability to read such an enigma that has appeared before her. She can understand the never ending battle to do the right thing, consequences be damned. If in this place he cannot think clearly then she must be the one to do so, as the fleeting gaze that has fallen on her has asked of her silently, looking for a way out, a way for him not to turn to his darkness, the one he is trying so hard to keep at bay.

Being stuck between a rock and a hard place is never easy, but she never felt it as vividly as at this moment. Thinking that this is a time that will make or break their plan she decided to respond with something reasonable and logical if not farfetched but true in a way.

"While climbing off the horse I have twisted my ankle and Merlin insisted on accompanying me to my room and using Gaius's remedy to try and mend the damage. I have explained to him that it isn't necessary but he wouldn't listen to me and so I relented and decided to let him check and see for himself that there really isn't any need for him to worry."

With that she tried to mask her face in annoyance and irritation that only a royal could pull when infuriated at having to relent to servants' request. Royal mask or not, Arthur seemed rather disbelieving of her story, choosing to voice his suspicion.

"Really Morgana. I didn't notice you having problems walking as I saw you coming towards the chambers. I never thought you would allow a servant to win a conversation and heed his request to looking after yourself."

She really didn't think that Arthur would be so observant, usually he misses the most obvious of things. Now though, she really needed to get her point across and be done with this conversation before he thought that there was something more to them than casual acquaintance. The best way to do so would be to irritate Arthur and divert the subject.

With that in mind a smile appeared on her face, she really needed to pull his strings for this to work. Casting a quick look towards Merlin, she saw that he was exhausted. Clearly the lack of rest and food has weakened him greatly and he would not hold out for long and that only made her resolve grow stronger. They really didn't have time for Arthur now.

"Arthur, your lack of concern is noted. I realize that you must think most of people are callus as you towards a lady, but obviously your lack of manners around strong women has turned you into an idiot."

She could almost grasp his disbelief and knew that she was on a right path. The small smile on Merlin's face only helped her to drive the point home.

"You are just like they say, nothing more than a warrior with a dull blade that spends most of his time in taverns telling stories of his glory days. You should really try to look around yourself and pay attention to the people around you, it will make you a better person. Maybe even a better warrior so I don't have to beat you all the time."

The hurt that showed on his face did make her cringe inside but now it needed to be done. She needed him to be the person that could rise above petty squabbles and see the problem at hand by finally getting a handle on his emotions. She needed him the great person that she knew he could be, because she believed that he is more than Uther's errand boy.

The steel look that followed and washed over her and Merlin made her think that the great person that Arthur was would finally surface and show itself to the world and she wasn't disappointed. The resolve in him had her almost smiling with pride, but she decided that for this to play out the way she thought out, she needed to hold the mask for a bit longer.

"I am sorry Morgana if I ever offended you in a way for you to think of me as such a person. You know I worry about you, but not everyone can act on their feelings. The people need their prince to be strong and resolute by showing that he stands by his king and father even through the darkest of times. It makes them see that Camelot is as strong as their rulers are and it will not waiver in the times of neigh."

A slow smile spread on his face, as if to show her that he knew what she was doing and has forgiven her for her lack of trust in him. Quickly addressing Merlin he continued.

"Merlin, please tend to lady Morganas injury, if you need anything else do not hesitate to contact me. And Morgana, we both know you never bested me, as I am fighting fit. I must warn you though, do not make father suspect anything because it would lead to dire consequences for both of you. I will see you tomorrow Morgana… Merlin, do keep the stables clean."

With that he turned and left down the corridor. She could not help but smile after him. There was the greatness she knew he possessed. Turning towards Merlin who looked rather shocked by the entire development, she pulled him by the shoulder quickly towards her chambers. Closing and locking the door behind her, she finally felt a long breath leave her lungs. They better not have a repeat of the performance alas somebody else decides to come crashing in, she really had no strength left to pretend any longer.

She paused as her gaze fell on Merlin who was leaning against the wall by the window, his legs stretched out before him, with his head looking towards the lit candle by the bed. He looked every bit a mysterious and forlorn creature that didn't belong here. Someone she could never understand, but as his gaze set on her in the dim candle light and his eyes swirled with gold, she couldn't help but wish that she has the strength to do so. He could be her salvation and she in turn, his.

-oo-

**A/N:** I would love to hear what you guys thought of this chapter, I was a bit nervous about writing it and Arthur's character, I hope I did him justice.


	9. Part 8

**Part 8**

Taking a breath to still his rapid heartbeat and take the time to compose himself he decided to reflect on the previous encounter. Not only, did he have a 'pleasure' of meeting the prince, but he had another insight into what made Morgana such a special person. He realized as soon as she started the little charade what she wanted to accomplish. In his lifetime he never met anyone so observant and in need to prove worthy of her place in this world. It didn't matter that to the world she seemed like a simple royal lady waiting for a royal hand to come and court her.

To him she was everything once lost in the conundrum of royal privy and its rights and laws. The need to do good was something that was his guiding force in the early days, but got lost in the corruption of the rulers and their high court. There, nothing was black and white, people traveled in shades of gray and so he started to see his efforts diminish and fall into utter ruin.

He saw something change in him - darkness has settled over his heart. It enveloped him and took everything he once was and swallowed it in its dark abyss. People didn't change, it is a fact he has come to believe. And still he doesn't seem to recognize the person in the reflection on the nearby window. Can't see the prospect of a warlock who wanted to do good, to right the wrongs done to his people. Now he only sees the ugly grimace of his revenge, hatred that burned so deep not for the people who wronged him but for locking the power he could've unleashed onto the unsuspecting world.

No matter how he looked at it he couldn't look past it. He was a monster, not by choice but by circumstances which brought to the surface the side of him he never knew he possessed. Seemingly the history shall repeat itself now and he will again be forced to delve into his hatred to further his cause and now that he reflected on it, he wondered if maybe there was a better way.

In the silence of a candle lit chambers he watched her, observed the way her hair framed her face and her dress hugged her curves, a dance of shadows on her face. In this place he could let himself dream and hope that she can awaken his light with hers, maybe warm up his frozen heart. He had felt cold for so long, nothing but the darkness in his mind and bloodlust under his fingertips. In here he can hope for salvation.

Looking back, the first time he caught on to her magic, he was in awe. The light shone bright as to compliment his darkness, the feeling of being lost never to be reached by anyone, her magic called out to him. Made him remember that there are still things left to be saved, cherished and protected.

As his gaze caressed her face, he decided that he would never be blamed for the loss of her light, he will be the one to protect it. He doesn't need another good soul lost to darkness by his foolish actions. The only good thing his hardened shell brought him was perspective. The ability to see the bigger picture and not be led into insanity by repeating the same mistakes over and over again. He will see for justice to prevail, even if he can't see clearly anymore what's wrong or not for she will guide him towards it.

Her eyes shone as emeralds in the soft glow of candles and it made him crave her light and warmth that only she could bring into this hollow shell of a man that has seen all hopes lost. He sees that it has to be his choice, not led by a destiny or a higher power. He has to choose her over what is right in his mind for he is aware that he does not know what that is. He needs to look for her for guidance and then make his decision for he knows that he is hers. Will she be able to recognize the same and find him worthy because it is him who is unworthy of her?

Back in the present his mind calls, and he is aware that he gets lost in the mist of nothingness longer and longer each time, unaware of time passed and events unfolded. She keeps him here. His mind is slowly slipping and he needs her here to keep him grounded. First the need to focus on his plan rather than her is slowly returning and he contemplates his next move.

"I am sorry for the inconvenience I may have caused. The prince obviously didn't believe our little story and probably thinks I am courting you, my lady."

Before he could move on, she interrupted him with a smile and a wave of her hand.

"No need. Arthur can think whatever he wants, I don't care. There are more important things at hand now, Merlin."

An expectant look followed and he believed she wanted him to inform her of their next step. Taking a deep breath the tension in his shoulders was back and he suppressed the need for a cup of water, anything to quench the dryness in his mouth.

Once more she surprised him by striding towards the table and pouring him a cup and putting it slowly in his hand. Gratefully taking the liquid from her and pouring it down his throat he felt his focus slowly return and he knew that now was the time to ask of her something that she would be unwilling to give.

"I know you said that you would help me, but I am forced to ask something more."

Seeing as she was paying attention to his words, he decided to move on.

"In the past I was considered powerful and I had no need to rely on anyone. Now, I am aware of my flaws and it is not easy for me to admit this but I need you."

Swallowing the pride and the whispers that kept on trying to persuade him that he didn't need her, he was almighty and everyone should bow and be judged before him, he ignored it and with an unsteady breath and a clear look he continued.

"Before, my magic commanded loyalty, it relished in the loyalty of others, yet I had no need for it. I was never in a position to be loyal to anyone. I was there to fight the cause on my own because of my duty to the people who were not as strong and pride that I felt. My magic needed to show its strength to place fear and unwavering loyalty in those who dare defy me."

As another breath entered he forced himself to divert his gaze and stare out the window into the night lit by a full moon. The wistful note in his voice emerged and he strained to hold back emotions that were slowly emerging.

"I can promise that I will aspire to do what is right and not to harm you in any way. I will try to look beyond just the next step and not be blinded by my need for resolution."

Turning to look back at her, Merlin noticed that she has moved towards the bed and placed herself there, not looking at him but sensing that he still had her full attention. Taking a moment to look at this woman who is slowly but surely bringing him out on a path that can be only considered as uncertain but justified, he realized that there was no need for him to hold back, for he didn't need anything to tell him how important she was. So this promise fell easily of his lips, but the question left him in turmoil.

"Here and now, I promise you my loyalty, I will always consider your opinion as if it was my own. But now, I must ask of you what I have taken but never deserved."

She turned and focused her gaze on Merlin. Despite the storm of emotion that reflected in her eyes, he needed this from her.

"I am asking for your trust and loyalty. I do not know how all this will play out, but I need to know I can count on you, no matter how complicated things seem to get. Can you give me that, Morgana?"

-oo-

In this time people do not have the luxury to dwell on how a person receives them. Now it isn't just a question of a person's trust and commitment to a cause. Most of the time money takes care of that problem. What she has learned by being a part of royalty is that everything can be influenced. They can be manipulated like puppets on a string. She had seen it with her own eyes, when under influence of the mightier hand people can crumble.

Standing up Morgana slowly moved to stand beside Merlin and let her gaze fall on the courtyard, among the commoners walking in the hurry trying to finish their daily jobs before the dead of night. He had asked for her loyalty. It isn't a normal request, for she knows that their brief companionship is laced with underlining meanings and cautious movement towards a fragile trust. Yet now he had asked for her loyalty.

She looked down on him and saw that he still held his gaze where she had been when he asked the question, by the bed. If it was anyone else and the predicament was different she would have blushed at the intimate setting, but now her mind was wrapped in a dizzying twist trying to entangle the newest riddle passed on by the man beside her.

"When my past brought me to this castle and under Uther's care, I felt obliged to be loyal to a man that took care of me when I had no one left."

His eyes met hers and it made her take in a shaky breath trying to calm herself, for the intense look in his eyes had her feeling as if she ran from the stables to her room. Her heart had somehow mirrored her heads turmoil and still she felt that it wasn't for the same reason. Despite all that she continued.

"As the years passed and I busied myself by attending court and seeing the anguish in which some of the residents of Camelot lived, I felt the need to help and try to ease some of the suffering they found themselves in. The time passed and as I connected with this place and its people I felt loyalty towards Camelot and what it represented at a time. A sanctuary for the lost."

Seeing him swallow and look down towards the ground, she felt that perhaps she had said something which troubled him. The need to make it right was overwhelming but she needed to stand her ground and make the point clear.

"But after all this time I have also found a petty king, so obsessed in his ways that he left his own people live in fear and tremor, wondering who could be named a sorcerer next while waiting for their doom. Even though he took care of me, I didn't feel the loyalty that I once felt for him. The need wasn't present anymore, just hurt by his arrogant actions."

After taking a small pause to smile at Merlin, she sat herself next to him and leaned against the wall with her gaze on the nearby candle that he observed not too long ago.

"I know you had been hurt in the past and that you carry it with you even to this day. It is a hurt that runs deep, but it will also make what I have to say difficult for you to hear."

He looked as guarded as she felt when she met him. This needed to be said, he needed to comprehend that sometimes you need to place trust in people and for that trust to pay off, before you can be loyal to someone. So still she tried to convey that she had no intention of betraying him or hurting him further.

"How about we first start with trust, trust among friends and see how it goes. No matter how badly I want to give you my loyalty I simply cannot find it in me to completely be open with a person I just met and I hope that our bond can with time be also a bond of loyalty. That is what I promise you."

He still looked troubled, somehow in a desperate need of guidance, but she knew not everything that moves fast can be in a good direction. A breather is needed to assess what they have and how to move further and she knows they can accomplish that.

"You have given me your loyalty but I do not need it. I feel secure by simply trusting you and I need you to do the same Merlin. So how about it?"

Even as a passive gaze swept over her, she knew she made the right decision. After a moment of silence he finally smiled in agreement, and she could feel his posture relax beside her, their shoulders touching.

"Well, it would seem that I will have to earn that place in your heart. I find it hard not to have my sentiment returned, but I will manage. Powerful warlock and all. As long as you keep me on the right path I will not be far away from you Morgana."

The smile quickly turned into a boyish grin and she had to wonder how he can switch between these two almost different personalities. One that was a result of all the time spent in that dark cave and the other that was truly him, that shone through in these rare moments of truth despite everything and it gave her hope. Turning to fully face him she his smile and decided that she really doesn't mind having to sift through all this just to get to know him.

"I do not need you far away from me. I need you right here, alongside me," she assured him. "So what do we do about your plan to undermine Uther's reign?"

As they smiled at each other and turned forward with their smiles still in place he responded.

"I think I can come up with something, my lady."

She quickly corrected him though.

"Not my lady, Merlin. Morgana is fine."

She could almost feel as if she couldn't stretch her smile anymore from the giddiness that welled up in her, as he softly replied.

"Morgana."

Yes, it was more than fine.

-oo-

**A/N:** One of the reasons I started this story was because I wanted to play with the familiar themes from the show and see how it would play out with the role reversal between Merlin and Morgana. Virtual cookies to you if you can guess which scene from the show inspired this chapter :)


	10. Part 9

**Part 9**

It seemed absurd the earlier plea for her loyalty. It really was more of panic working through him and he needed to assure her staying with him for as long as possible. How it went from just to have her there to make the planning easier to having her there for as long as possible is also what baffles him.

Just like that she had made him see what was the right thing to do and how he needed to adapt to the situation he was in and not just blindly thread through it hoping for everyone to follow down his reasons and his path.

The way she unknowingly placed him in a better place and now he was able to focus on the problem at hand. That is as soon as he can concentrate on anything other than how wonderful she smells and how her mere presence is making him feel every bit as powerful as his magic did.

Shaking his head from treacherous thoughts he tried to focus on what was important for now, no matter if his need to hold her hand had his magic gather at his fingertips in anticipation to connect with hers.

Quickly standing up that it made him dizzy he plunged to the chair that was placed by the cabinet. He exhaled slowly and looked at her startled expression and it paled with hurt at his obvious discomfort at their closeness. It made him stammer for apology.

"It's not what you think, really, I don't mind you here. I mean, it isn't your presence I mind it's what awakes in me. It doesn't matter, we should focus on task at hand."

A slow smile that replaced her hurt was a welcome change and he felt a bit better by his stuttering apology. The sparkle in her eyes was back and it brought the feeling of protectiveness, not to let it be extinguished by anyone for he would run them to the ground and make them and their ancestors wish they were never born.

"You're sweet, Merlin, but I am only worried that all that movement is making you weaker. You need a proper rest."

Her worry for him had him almost reaching for her and showing her exactly how fast his strength is returning to him, after which he probably would have to lie in a fetal position for the next month. No matter it would be a sacrifice he would gladly pay his heart told him, but he knew that they were nowhere near as close to let something like that happen. So, back to the matter at hand which makes him turn an involuntary dark corner and his focus back to the same vengeful place he tried to avoid.

Looking back at her and seeing that she had moved back to sit on her bed, with that increasing the distance between them, he could focus on the problem at hand. The plan.

"First, as much as it pains me to admit it, I will need some time to recover fully. Then as soon as you are able I need you to arrange for a private meeting with Arthur, as I see that he seems more of a reasonable man than his father ever was. Even though, he is still a clot pole and prat at best."

Hearing her slight chuckle made him feel that he was on the right path and that she doesn't mind having Arthur be man handled into their little ploy.

"Yes i would imagine that he is Merlin, but what do you need him for?"

Seeing that she was following his way of thinking he continued.

"I believe that he can be swayed, if we put the facts at hand and presented them to him. Not, mind you, for him to overturn him, but at least to get me private audience with the king. Don't you think?"

As his mind seemed not his own after all the history in the cave, he need to inquire if such a plan is worth devising at all, or is just a figment of his imagination. The thoughtful expression that mirrored on her face made him believe that something could pan out of this.

"As much as I'd hate to see Arthur being pulled in vicinity of Uther for anything other than superficial farther son chat, I believe it is manageable. You will need me by your side if you wish for him to make such decision."

At this I decided to interrupt her. I needed to see Arthur alone if I wanted to follow up on an ancient prophecy dragon once told me. As much as I don't believe a vile creatures as them, I needed to be sure. It needn't concern Morgana for now.

"No, I will need you to make necessary arrangement for my departure. For as soon as I reveal myself to Uther or if he finds out about me beforehand I need you to have the escape route covered. The place where I will go, needs to be pre-determined, I will leave it to you."

Even though he knew she didn't believe him and felt slight discomfort at insinuating that he will be leaving, he needed to continue pressing his point.

"At heart, Arthur seems like a good man and he will do what is right, if not for him than for his people. Above all my actions towards Uther shall reveal that this is not the way to rule a kingdom anymore. It is time for a change."

With that, he can see Morganas reluctant agreement to his plan.

"Fine, Merlin. Be that as it may I still believe you're not telling me everything. I trust you to do this right."

It is not that he didn't believe her when she said it before, but now seeing her determination and honesty he felt lighter than he had in years. Morgana trusts him. A monster, which was locked in darkness for years and still she looks at him and saw that there was something worth saving. Something he himself is not sure that exists.

Her faith in him saw no bounds it seemed. I t was nice knowing that he will not have to go through all this alone. That she had compaction to set him free from his prison. With a light smile and bright eyes she interrupted his mussing.

"Why are you looking at me like that, Merlin?"

-oo-

As she grew up in Camelot she had come to understand what it means to be under scrutiny for every move and decision you make. It also wasn't something she was able to easily take in the beginning. Many things she used to take to heart and it always ended in her chambers with her curled up and crying not understanding how people can be so cruel. Wishing for her parents and their never ending patience and guidance in her time of need.

Over the time she had gotten used to it and even learned the unwritten rules that guided this society. So, during her conversation with Merlin she had known that he isn't willing to divulge anything more than he absolutely had to. For whatever reason, he still wasn't able to open up to her and she believes that is because the scars of betrayal run deep in him. It will take time for him to finally get to open up, time that she didn't believe that they had.

She knew he needed to focus on the task at hand, yet was taken aback when he said that he was going to bring Arthur into this. As much as she knew of his plans and motives, his interest in Arthur was something she found rather curious. Obvious is also the fact that he doesn't want to involve her in the conflict and shield her as much as he could in the eyes of her family.

It warmed her to know that behind all the walls that made his defenses he still couldn't hide the need to protect her. She really didn't want to know about his confrontation with Uther, but before it all she doesn't want to see Arthur hurt. Be it Merlin, or Uther's wretched past. She would just have to trust that Merlin will have that in mind as he seemed to be reluctant to involve anyone outside of himself to follow it through the end.

Yet, all that didn't bother her as much as his decision to leave. She understands that the circumstances are going to make him do so sooner or later, but that he didn't even try to include her, maybe ask her, hurt her. Even though it is irrational and completely illogical for her to be so attached to a person she met a day ago, but she just couldn't help it.

All of thin only make sense because he is her in all his contradictory glory. Powerful wizard in a scrawny body, one wouldn't look twice for him on the battlefield. Still, the connection to him had grown in this little time that it scares her to think that she hadn't known him all her life and that he could be lost to her in the next couple of days.

She will see how this plays out and if in a later date she has to change Merlin's plan, she will do so. For now she will go with it.

Her agreement to his plan despite him not being completely truthful to her, caused a strangest change in him. Since she meet him, she was able to read his expression like an open book, but now it just left her confused and dare she say it intrigued. She will call him on it, those walls need to come down the sooner the better. Because underneath that hardened shell, she knows is a man worth knowing and respecting. For now, he is an arrogant know it all, who knows nothing of the things revolving around him.

She had seen that he has little interest of anything beside his revenge, but now she will have to correct herself for he seems rather interested in her. Just that thought alone had her staggering backward and trying to put more distance between them. Yet, her heart wanted to know. For once she decided to show hope and take a leap of faith towards what a future with a man like Merlin could bring. Steeling herself she asked the question she knew could have devastating result on her emotional state whether she wanted it or not.

"Why are you looking at me like that, Merlin?"

Still in a trance of whatever he was thinking about, a slow smile followed and look of promise that will unlock all its secrets just to answer her will.

"I am sorry if I offended you, Morgana, it wasn't my intention. I was admiring blind faith and trust which I haven't been able to witness in a long time, if ever. You really are special, aren't you? All this darkness surrounds you and still you prevail and offer me kindness and trust when I had done nothing to deserve so. Selfish in my demands and yet you do not deny me. You are by far better person than I ever will be."

A wistful look passed on his face as he let his mind drift in a faraway place, a place she would like to know. It holds all of his secrets. Lost in his thoughts, he murmured something that made no sense to her.

"Darkness to your light, hatred to your love…"

Then continued to be immersed in his mind. Really for a man claiming to detest and curse the time he was lock away, he spends an absurd amounts of time in his head. It wasn't really what she wanted to hear, but it will have to do.

Trying to collect her thoughts and focus on what is important she realizes that they had another problem. Even though it was hard for him to admit he is still not recovered and will need his rest but there is only one bed. Just thinking about it makes her thought turn into an unimaginable mess. Finding every ounce of self-control she had, she turned towards Merlin to try and snap him out of his thought and onto more pressing matters.

"Merlin, I think it is enough for today. We both need our rest before we can put anything into motion."

Snapping his head towards her, he nodded in acknowledgment, but froze as soon as he saw that there was only one bed in the chamber. Quickly gathering his wits, he faced her with a sheepish smile.

"Ah, I will take the floor there is no need for a lady to share a bed with me. It wouldn't be proper and if anyone walks in what would they think."

As she sensed his distress and felt like he was getting nowhere she decided to stop his rant.

"Nonsense Merlin. I have locked the chambers nobody would have gotten in. Even if it was unlocked, they wouldn't just barge into the room of Uther's ward. They would've asked for permission. Tomorrow we will see to find you a place to stay at, temporary residence."

Calming down after a minor panic attack, he turned towards her and stood there not really knowing what to do. Powerful wizard, yeah right. More like lost boy in the woods. It seemed she had to take maters in her hands. How can someone so old be so clueless is beyond her.

"You are hurt and proper rest is needed. The bed is big enough for both of us. The door is locked, nobody will bother us."

That came out wrong. Oh, let him stew that in his head for a bit. Time to end all this before thing got out of hand. Quickly moving towards the bed and climbing under the blankets not bothering to look back at him or change her clothes. That level of awkward will be reserved for another day. Unclipping her earrings and putting them on the bedside table she said.

"So, I am going to bed. You, Merlin, either join me and have a nice rest, or stay on the floor and break your back for all I care. I think I had enough of excitement for one day and wish to rest. Blow out the candles when you decide."

With that she turned her back to him and waited what he would do. Really, for an all-powerful person he really was an idiot. Even though she was rather found of the said idiot.


	11. Part 10

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, as per usual.**  
**

-oo-

**Part 10**

He fought along brave men. Men who were willing to trade anything for a taste of glory and a chance to live to fight another day. He was not like them. He may have been there in the front lines, but he had magic on his side. A never ending force that could decide wars between kingdoms. Witnessing the worst and absolute horror on his comrades' faces is not something he is able to suppress from his mind's eye.

Still among all that chaos he never felt out of place and so lost in the moment as he did when Morgana lay in the bed with her back turned to him. What was meant to finally put his mind to rest, had him in knots of what to do. Not doing anything and following her lead is what brought him here and now that he is left to his own devices he is at loss.

Looking back to the candle and her soft glow that spread through the chambers, he realized that maybe pretending that there was nothing unusual about this whole situation was a way to go. Hiding in plain sight one would say.

As his eyes glowed to match the dying light of candles, he turned and slowly walked to the bed. Slowly, as if the slightest move will have her changing her mind and him spending the night on the cold floor, he laid on his back above the covers. Stiff and uncomfortable would be a one way to explain it. He felt that he was more at peace on the caves floor where he spent his past decades.

"Really, Merlin, if I had put a puppet next to me, it would feel more comfortable than you are now," she said as if he didn't already know.

"I am just getting used to having someone around me. I don't remember the last time I had an opportunity to share my resting place-" he said "not without someone trying to use it for their vile plans to torment me further."

Feeling the bed move and her turning on her back with her eyes regarding him with a still calmness and understanding, he felt that maybe that wasn't the real reason he felt so out of place.

"There is no need for it, just close your eyes and try to relax, sleep should come easily."

He closed his eyes, still feeling restless; despite the exhaustion the feeling of her still watching him had his nerve endings on fire. It really wasn't normal, this need to be close to her. The need to look her in the eyes and be reassured that he was in fact out of the caves and moving forward was overwhelming and he complied with it.

Opening his eyes to meet hers, he saw the relaxed and almost dazed look in her eyes. It seemed that the day was catching up with her too. And so in that moment he felt himself relax. Just being with her and looking at her had him calm down and feeling like this was where he was supposed to be. That no matter what the future might bring this moment will keep him going.

"I think that I handled myself admirably after a day I had. Found out about magic and found you, Merlin. Forgive me if it leaves me a bit exhausted, but I do consider that a full day's work."

A soft smile that stretched on her face had him thinking that she never looked more beautiful. Tired, hair all over the pillow, tucked under the blanket and to him, she was exquisite. It just made him appreciate more the here and now and it made him smile that he could share this with her.

"That is true and the way you handled the clot pole- I mean prince was nothing short of spectacular Morgana. You keep surprising me every step of the way. With you everything seems- less."

Her face reflected mirth and he knew she was surprised by his open praise of her actions.

"Don't let it get to your head though," he said with a small smile "I am sure you turned many heads in Camelot with your actions. Don't want to be just one among others who were there to compliment you on it."

Her face couldn't conceal her delight at his opinion of her. Matching his smile, she said "It wouldn't be fair, would it Merlin? I being brilliant and you rendered to a servant status by Arthur."

The mischief was there and he couldn't help but be caught in it.

"Don't remind me of the royal prat. If I was in better shape I would have nailed his ears to a wall and made him sing like a girl."

Deciding that he can afford to let go for a bit, he frowned and continued.

"The warlock that has faced many battles, to end up being a servant for an arrogant prince is really not something I take lightly. Maybe I should teach him a lesson in manners."

With that, her face sobered and he quickly pulled a smile to correct himself.

"I was only joking; his royal ears and ass will still be attached to him, unfortunately." he said observing her now serious features. "Where did the trust go?"

He could almost feel her let out a breath which was followed by relief and a laugh. The one he couldn't help but want to hear more.

"I know you may not believe it, but Arthur is a good man. Acting like a prat is his only refuge among the men of court, as they are all too dumb to be anything else. Merlin, please be patient with him when you do get a chance to talk."

Seeing that this had hit a nerve he decided that he needed to reassure her that he really had no intentions of harming Arthur in any way. Well, except make him sing like a girl. He had that one coming.

"There's no need to worry Morgana. I gave you my word that I will respect your decisions in whatever capacity I can. But, as you said he is a prat, no doubt about that."

A grateful nod that followed made him feel relived for some reason. He really shouldn't make himself so dependent on her opinion, but he couldn't help it.

"Merlin-"

"Hm?"

"Can you tell me something more about the time you lived in?"

As he saw her bury herself further in the pillow, he knew he would tell her anything she wished to hear. The sleep that seemed to dance behind her eyes gave her a serene look and he saw that she didn't mean anything specific.

He started to tell her about the age where anyone could live as free and open from any kind of law. Told her about how people loved to travel and explore. How when he could find the time, he would go from village to village collecting knowledge from various people who were offering their time. That he was young and eager for an adventure, but also believed in a value of honest work. Sometimes he would pass an entire day working the field with his mother, or helping her saddle the horses.

These memories held no pain, no darkness for him to sink into. These memories held joy and happiness which he hadn't felt in such a long time. Even now, the thought of his mother saddens him, because she also saw the vile and evil men trying to take everything from humble people, who were just trying to survive.

When he looked back towards Morgana, being dragged away in his memories had him oblivious for a few moments and he saw that she had fallen asleep. It really was an odd day; he couldn't have imagined that he would finally be free of that place. Maybe with her help he could also be free of the darkness that seems to sap away every bit of strength he had. The need the control the darkness within him was getting stronger, because he never wanted her to see him like the monster he left in that cave.

But still there are things that couldn't be ignored. He needed to face Uther and show that it was time for a change. The one Uther wasn't prepared for. No matter what he will make him see that it was going to happen with him on the throne or him in the ground for he has waited enough and his kind has suffered enough.

Looking over Morgana and her relaxed expression he knew that he needed to make this world better, not for him, but for her and his kind. Give the opportunity for people to get to know each other without the law commanding you to mask who you are. Also, if what the great dragon said was the truth than he could have an ally in Arthur. Only time will tell, but for the next days he needs to lie low and wait for his moment to strike.

Perhaps there is another way out of all this bloodshed, with Arthur by his side maybe they could make Albion shine like never before. The future doesn't have to be so bleak and history doesn't need to remember you through tragedy. Morgana stirs and continues to sleep and he feels the drowsiness claiming him. After all, it can be him and her that bring to the people what they lost so long ago. Hope.

-oo-


	12. Part 11

**AN: **This chapter has a lot of flashbacks (parts in italics) so I hope it's no too confusing, I tried to make the transitions between the present and the past as fluent as I could.

-oo-

**Part 11**

In the following days, a steady change began to descend on Camelot. People felt the unease that has settled. Even at the throne, Uther could sense that something was coming down, maybe a threat from his enemies. While that could be true, it was hard to disconcert which ones would strike, the new or the old. He didn't have a heart to decide which frightened him more.

It became long and tedious for Morgana and Merlin. For them, every move needed to be veiled in secrecy for fear that it could be their last. First, Morgana had managed to settle Merlin with Gaius, an old confidant, friend and a physician in Camelot for the royal family. That he still dabbled in magic on the side, none knew except her. So to make things easier, they settled Merlin with him on the premise that he was a young lad from a nearby village willing to learn in the ways of chemistry and healing.

Gaius, more than happy to have someone help him with his chores, took the boy under his wing.

During their time together a string of strange events happened and it still left him cautious around the boy, who had patience and knowledge beyond his years. The wisdom in his eyes seemed vast and not something you'd find in a young man such as him.

In the night he could hear rustling in Merlin's chambers, he wondered what could be that keeps him up. During the morning he could see the dark shadows that mere his face, not even a bright smile being able to hide his lack of sleep. Every time he inquired about why it happens, all he got are one worded answers that left no room for further questioning.

The man himself didn't speak much, mostly keeping to himself and doing the tasks that Gaius would set for him. The only time he would light up a bit was in times Morgana would come and those conversations were mostly led inside his chambers and he had no way of knowing what they were talking about.

Still, it did leave him feeling restless like this man being here was a sign of oncoming changes that seemed to be dwelling just underneath the surface. Merlin, as plain as he looked did have a certain quality that spoke of something deeper and much more dangerous than he has led others to believe. He decided not to mention it and let the events unfold as fate sees fit.

-oo-

_The constant movement of his apprentice during the night had him believing that he was preparing for something. As he waited to confront him, he heard him mumble._

"_I can't believe Morgana's making me do this."_

_So she is involved in whatever Merlin is a part of. Well this just won't do, he can't have kings ward fall onto a dangerous path. So he didn't waste any time._

"_Merlin, what is it that has you walking around every night?" he asked, stepping inside the Merlin's room._

_Startled at being found out, his face darkened and a mask veiled his true intentions. _

"_Gaius, what are you doing up? Sorry if I woke you. Nothing's going on, just can't seem to be comfortable in a new place, away from my village. Just not used to it, is all."_

_Gaius knew that he was lying, but decided to just let go with a warning._

"_Whatever you are doing, better not have lady Morgana in the cross hairs or you will have to answer to the king. Am I understood?"_

_As he turned to walk away, he saw his shoulders tense at his threat, but after a moment of stillness he moved on, mumbling as he went._

"_That would be the idea. I to answer to Uther- how I wish that day come sooner so I can make him answer to me."_

_Before he closed the door to his chambers, he said "Morgana is safe, Gaius. Get some rest."_

_With that he firmly shut the door behind him. What astonished Gaius was not that he lied, but when he said that Morgana is safe. He believed him._

_-oo-_

Days turned into a month and he was getting comfortable with having an apprentice. Somebody to take the load off from his weakening shoulders. In that time they formed a companionship. Two people who hid many things from the public eye, who understood the meaning of secrets and respected each other for it.

In time he would see Morgana and him walking together speaking in hushed tones while she waited for Merlin to bring the herbs to him. He saw the closeness between them, lingering smiles and comfort in each other that would have had the king ordering the death of Merlin faster than Arthur could have swung his sword.

When it came to Arthur, he believed that the young prince has matured somewhat and finally came into his role as a future leader. There were a couple of situations that developed and prince came out of them unharmed and there was only one constant present in all those situations - Merlin. When he found time to help out Gaius a topic of the said prince came up a few times and it seemed that Merlin was fishing for information on what kind of a man the prince was.

_As they were eating their supper, he felt an inquiring gaze that Merlin could hide and he knew that the question will come sooner rather than later._

"_Gaius?"_

_He tensed at the sound of Merlin's voice. He usually wasn't very talkative, but when he was it served a certain purpose. Which, he still did not know._

"_Yes Merlin. What is it?"_

_As he looked down to his bowl he started absently steering while he seemed lost in thought._

"_I met the prince once, Gaius. He wasn't what I expected, at the first glance. Well he was a royal prat. Spoiled and arrogant, trait that followed those that Uther surrounds himself with and that I expected. Somehow during our brief conversation I came to believe that there was more to him than meets the eye at least that was what this person told me I was with."_

_A slow smile spread as he recalled that memory._

"_I was wondering what your view on him is?"_

_A bit startled by it all, Gaius saw no harm in answering him._

"_The young prince had a hard past. He lost his mother at birth and he was left only with the king to look for guidance. So his childhood was spent honing his skills as a warrior and learning the ways of court, politics and how to survive as a leader and lead as an example. I think that in spite of how Uther wanted him to be like Uther himself, he differed in one part. He had his mother's heart."_

_Quickly Merlin stood up with his bowl and after cleaning it he walked to his chamber with a quick nod and a small smile._

"_Thank you Gaius. That's all I needed to know."_

_-oo-_

A lot of odd events developed and he saw that magic seemed to be ever present in Camelot, people tired of living in constant fear, bursting in dark emotions that reflected their despair and in turn their magic. Yet he saw how it didn't affect Merlin. He just seemed more resolute to do whatever he had planned, of that he was sure. The more Uther condemned magic, the more Merlin had this darkness swimming in his eyes that just waited to come out at an opportune moment.

Only Morgana got him to turn a page, not always be wrapped in himself. A strange relationship formed, for most of the time he heard them, it was all condescending and snide remarks followed by a degree of understanding that he wasn't privy to.

_He was working on mixing the new batch of salves that he may need in the future, when he heard voices in the walkway in front of the main door. As he got closer he managed to recognize those voices as Merlin and Morgana's._

"_I really can't believe that you won't reconsider Merlin. It will be good to have me along with you. You know nothing of this time."_

"_What did you think would happen Morgana? My time hear is fleeting and I do not desire to have anything with Camelot after I go through with what we discussed. How can you ask me to take you with me, when you belong here? This is your home, the wilderness is no place for you."_

"_Really Merlin, you will not let me have a say in this. I don't care about how it will be there, I just know that I can't take this torture of seeing people die for pointless causes and laws."_

"_I know that now you may feel so, but when it actually comes to pass how will you deal with it? People you hold dear will no longer be there and you will have to make it as you go, live in abandoned places hiding from the law. I will not have you succumb to such ways. If you stay here you can change things in the long run. Have patience, I beg you."_

"_Fine, if you want to be hunted like an animal on your own, don't expect me to come to your aid. I hope you trip in the woods will end with your face down in the mud. Maybe you could roll around it for a good measure, for blending into the nature and what not."_

"_No need to be patronizing Morgana, we both know you wouldn't survive without a comb out there. Listen, I don't want to argue over this. Maybe in distant future things will get better in Camelot and you won't feel the need to get away anymore." _

"_Yes, me being the only one with magic in Camelot bodes well for me, doesn't it Merlin? I can fight my own battles, I have all my life," Morgana said, never the one to relent. "After you leave I hope Arthur will be more lenient towards change in rule. Camelot is due to come out of this despair sooner rather than later. Will you be returning then Merlin?"_

_The silence followed for some time on the other side and Gaius thought that maybe they had left, but suddenly Merlin spoke._

"_No."_

_Even not being able to see what was going on, he knew that this one had struck an emotional blow to Morgana, who he felt was rather growing attached to the boy. The shaky voice that followed was just a testament of that hurt._

"_Not even for me?"_

_The question seemed to hang in the air and he felt the knob turning and he rushed to get away from the scene so he wouldn't be caught. Sitting back and trying to look busy, he saw Merlin passing him by with a rather defeated look on his face. As he opened the door to his chambers, Morgana came rushing in with a resolute look on her face, the hurt still shinning in her eyes._

"_We are not done here Merlin."_

_Following him into his chambers and closing the door harshly, he couldn't find it in himself to try to hear the rest of their obvious disagreement._

Later that day she left and Gaius thought that she looked happier, so what ever happened with Merlin must've been repaired. They were on the same page it seemed. Not that much could bring them against each other but themselves. They mostly agreed on other people, Gaius has concluded from a strange protective bond that he could see between them. They seemed to share a secret.

He still remembers one evening while he and Merlin were making supper Morgana, who had become a rather permanent figure in their daily lives retelling a story about something Arthur did earlier.

"…_so I defeated him once more and he still continues with his notion that it didn't happen, or he let me win. Saying how he was being chivalrous and what not. I know he has no manners whatsoever when it came to people around him. While he was boasting how he could defeat me if he wanted to with one hand, I went at him and knocked him on his down. You should've seen his face. Even Gwen couldn't console a smile at his ridiculous expression. That will show him to see me as equal in battle."_

_She watched Merlin with an expectant look on her face and by the smile on his face as he continued his task, only casting a brief look towards her it was clear to Gaius he was witnessing something that he shouldn't. Something that was private and intimate._

"_Finally Arthur had his ass handed to him. I wish I had seen him looking all lost and justifying whatever his royal pratishness had, to cover himself up in front of his men, if there were any. I am glad you showed him that being as he calls it fighting fit can only land him as many times on his ass before he can recognize that maybe all that wining and dining doesn't need to be brought on the battlefield. I have no doubt you would have bested him even if he were in his prime pratness. As royal he is, he has nothing on you."_

_Merlin said all that as an afterthought and all Gaius could do was stare, for he hadn't witnessed the boy say more than a sentence in his vicinity. The look of pure contentment passed on Morgana's face, as she playfully threw a piece of celery at him and smugly stated, "Exactly."_

During the night, he still sometimes found Merlin's bed empty and knew that the boy left once more. Restlessness is a feeling that with time seemed to increase, even though it was supposed to lessen now that he knew Merlin a bit better. But, the knowledge that Merlin would be leaving Camelot had him on edge, for he knew that whatever he was planning it would happen before he went away.

At first he thought that it had to be Arthur he was aiming for, but as time passed he even witnessed a couple of times where he discreetly helped oblivious prince. Also, he had figured it had something to do with king himself, because if by chance his name was mentioned in the sentence he could almost feel the chillness that Merlin seemed to exude in those moments. No matter how long he stood by the king's side, there was a lot Gaius didn't agree with. Still in his position, this was the only way he knew that he could help Camelot and its people.

He knew that the change was coming; it would probably shake the foundations of Camelot. Like a little string that will be pulled for an entire web to crumble in itself. He was aware that this tension within Camelot needed to be pulled in the direction of moving forward, or collapse the little that was made and return to an even worse state.

For some reason he felt that Merlin and Morgana were in the middle of it, a catalyst of sorts. So, all he could do was wait and see. Nothing more than an observer, as he was to all the evil doings of his king. He did nothing for twenty years, when he knew all that Uther was doing was so very wrong.

Now, he will be a silent observer yet again but in hopes that this time it would be for the right reasons. He will put his faith in Merlin and Morgana and let the dice of faith roll to its foretold path. Then he will know, was his life nothing more than regrets or something more.


End file.
